


Funeral

by tyrusmalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Comforting Magnus, How Do I Tag, M/M, Malec, Malec Angst, NO ONE DIES DESPITE THE TITLE, Not in This Fic, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sad Alec, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, but like, just a little though, listening to sad boi music, theyre in a library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrusmalec/pseuds/tyrusmalec
Summary: As he slid a headphone into my ear, he spoke to me quietly.“This song makes me cry.”I stared at him, confused.“Why would you want to cry?”But then I realized something.“You like to feel.”He answered me with soft eyes.“Yes, I suppose so.”But it hadn’t been a question.And that, is how we were oh so very different.





	Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> Song in this fic is called Funeral by Phoebe Bridgers.  
> I do not own the characters in this fic. Characters belong to Cassandra Clare.c
> 
> Enjoy :)

I had been crying in the library over something my father said when he found me.

He hadn’t spoken to me yet, and he didn’t look surprised, as if he knew I’d be here.

 

He sat down on the scratchy carpet and pat the spot next to him, leaning against the shelf behind him. It was 6 A.M. and both of us looked like we still needed to be in bed.

 

He looked up at me. “Let me help you with your baggage.” 

 

I was thoroughly confused. Baggage? I rose my eyebrow.

 

“The emotional kind, silly. We’re not at an airport. Sit down.”

 

While his appearance was vibrant, his voice was soft and soothing. I never accept help, but that’s usually because it’s never offered. I felt at ease.  _ That’s a foreign feeling, embrace it while you’ve got it.  _

 

I lowered myself down beside him. “Alec.”

I realized that wasn’t a full sentence, but he seemed to understand. “Magnus.”

 

“So, do you want to talk about it?” Magnus said. I looked at him with my  _ we just met and I don’t want to burden you with all of my personal problems  _ look.

 

“Fair enough.” He slowly opened his bag and took out a pair of headphones, plugging them into his phone.

 

As he slid a headphone into my ear, he spoke to me quietly. “This song makes me cry.”

I stared at him, confused. “Why would you  _ want  _ to cry?”

But then I realized something.

“You  _ like _ to feel.” 

He answered me with soft eyes. “Yes, I suppose so.” 

But it hadn’t been a question.

I looked down to my lap. 

He spoke again, this time very quiet. “I find it’s easier to listen to someone who has the same problems you do. Then, it makes it less challenging to get up and go on with life, because you know they’re doing the same.”

_ I’ve never thought about emotions like that before. _

 

“I’ve never thought about emotions like that before,” I managed to whisper.

 

He pressed play and the song that flooded my ears was an unfamiliar one.

 

_ I’m singing to a funeral tomorrow, for a kid a year older than me. _

 

_ And I've been talking to his dad, it makes me so sad _

 

_ When I think too much about it I can't breathe _

 

_ And I have this dream where I'm screaming underwater _

 

_ While my friends are all waving from the shore _

 

_ And I don't need you to tell me what that means _

 

_ I don't believe in that stuff anymore _

 

_ Jesus Christ, I'm so blue all the time _

 

_ And that's just how I feel _

 

_ Always have and I always will _

 

I was crying now. I hated myself for it.

 

“Alec, emotions are not a weakness.”

 

I hated myself little less.


End file.
